Captured in a Moonbeam
by CatchingCraziness
Summary: A collection of One-Shots based off of my story Bitten in the Moonlight.
1. Peter and the Death Eaters

**A/N: Here's the first out-take from Bitten in the Moonlight. This is Peter being approached by the Death Eaters. Takes place after **_**Unpredictable Choices**_**. Enjoy!**

**Peter and the Death Eaters**

Peter's POV

_Chocolate isn't worth this_, I thought as a Tripping Jinx hit me from behind, causing me to land on the floor with a bang.

I'd gone down to the kitchens because I was hungry, it wasn't after curfew so I didn't have to worry about sneaking about and I hadn't expected to run into anyone. The others were still up in the dorm working on a Charms essay with Lily and Severus had gone to the Slytherin Common Room.

Unfortunately, I'd made it to the corridor where the kitchens were and then someone had hit me from behind. I picked myself up off the floor and turned around, hiding the part of me that wanted to run and hide behind James and Sirius. I was a Gryffindor, I was meant to be brave.

Once I turned, I saw Crouch stood in front of me with two other Slytherins behind him. He had his wand out pointed towards me but he didn't shoot anything else at me.

"What's a little Gryffindor like you doing here?" He asked tauntingly, moving his wand and watching as I flinched.

"N-None of your business," I told him, inwardly cursing my stutter and hoping, pointlessly, that he hadn't noticed.

"Really?" He drawled. "Tell me, Pettigrew, what's to stop me cursing you right now?"

I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at him. Instead of looking frightened or even slightly worried, Crouch gave my wand an amused glance and then looked back at me.

"I'll make you an offer," he said, stepping forwards and waving at the other two to leave. Once they'd gone he smiled at me, but it was the smile a shark might give you before ripping your arm off and his eyes remained hard. "My Lord needs spies and you're in the perfect position to be one. Will you join us?"

My mind flashed back to what Severus had said the other morning about Crouch approaching the Slytherins about recruiting for Lord Voldemort; a wizard who wanted to destroy anyone without pure blood.

"I don't want anything to do with you!" I exclaimed, thinking of Lily and how nice she'd been to me. She'd be one of his first victims. The oath I swore to the other Marauders echoed around my head and gave me strength.

"Don't be so hasty," Crouch smirked at me. "The choice is simple; join me or die. I can't kill you tonight, but I can tell my Lord all about you and your little friends."

"I swore to stand against the Dark," I retorted stubbornly, raising my wand at him. The bottom of my wand was glowing just like it had when I'd taken my oath and it gave me the confidence I needed to stare at Crouch threateningly. "Even if I die."

Crouch laughed, not in the slightest threatened. "You think a simple _Lumos_ will scare me? Why don't you try some real spells?"

I dodged a Blasting Curse and some other hex that I didn't know before I was hit by something else. I felt like I'd been hit in the stomach repeatedly by someone wearing high-heels. Crouch chuckled darkly and moved to stand over where I was sat against the wall, winded.

Before he could do anything there was the sound of footsteps and a Hufflepuff prefect started coming over to us. He must have just come out of his Common Room and seen us.

"What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Crouch sent a nasty glare at me. "Peter here fell; I was just giving him a hand up."

The prefect watched suspiciously as Crouch leant down and helped me to my feet. It was torture to stand up straight but thanks to the hold Crouch had on my arm I had no chance of slouching. He then helped me hobble out of the corridor and out of the view of the prefect.

"If you're not my ally, you're my enemy," he whispered sinisterly in my ear. "Remember that, Pettigrew."

Crouch didn't even pause in his walk as he let go of the hold he had on me and let me fall to the floor. Without looking back, he continued on and turned the corner. I breathed a sigh of relief that he'd gone and checked the time; I had a few minutes until curfew to get back to Gryffindor Tower.

I sighed loudly and heaved myself off of the floor and into a slouch that I could walk in without pain. As I walked I cast the healing spells that I knew on my stomach and thanked Merlin when the pain faded to the feeling of a few day of bruise.

I straightened up and stepped into the Common Room, waving at Remus and Lily who were sat by the fire before continuing up to the dorm. I could move easily with the pain now, I was used to acting unhurt when I was injured because of all the years of hanging out with a werewolf and hiding the evidence from teachers.

Sirius and James grinned at me as I walked in and began an endless stream of chatter that caused me to grin. It felt like I was being completely accepted and I wondered briefly why anyone would want to join a wizard like Voldemort if they had friends like mine.

**A/N: Hope you liked this, if anyone has anything they'd like me to write, just leave me a message. Please review! :)**


	2. Lily's Pregnancy

**A/N: Set during **_**New Endings**_**. Enjoy!**

**Lily's Pregnancy**

Lily's POV

The overwhelming feeling of nausea caused me to jump out of bed and rush to the toilet as soon as I woke up. I heard James follow me and then hold my hair out of the way as I was sick. I knew he was worried so I quickly thought of the first excuse I could to tell him once I'd finished.

"Food poisoning," I pushed him back slightly so I could get to my toothbrush. I was already feeling better and by the time I'd brushed my teeth I felt perfectly healthy again.

"Did you go to a Muggle restaurant yesterday?" James asked, referring to the night before when I'd had a girl's night with Zoe.

I made a mental note to make sure I spoke to Zoe so that she wouldn't accidently out my lie as I agreed and then added a weak joke to try wipe away his remaining worry. "I won't be doing that again."

Before James or I could say anything else, the doorbell rang and James took one look at my outfit before heading downstairs to answer the door, pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans as he walked.

_Saved by the bell_, the Muggle phrase ran through my mind as I watched him go. I didn't want to lie to him, but I wasn't ready to tell him the truth either. My mind felt too confused and sensitive to try telling him everything.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and the background noise of someone going through the cupboards in the kitchen. I assumed, correctly, that whoever had been at the door was coming upstairs while James made himself some breakfast.

I knew that he would only send up someone we were both close friends with since he thought I had food poisoning, so I left the bathroom to let them into the bedroom without getting changed.

"So," Zoe started as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "Is there a reason James thinks we ate at a Muggle place last night?"

"Did you tell him the truth?" I blushed and sat down on the bed.

Zoe raised an eyebrow at me and took a seat next to me. "Of course I didn't. I just wanted to know why you lied to him. It's not like we did anything wild last night."

"I know," I groaned, falling backwards so that I was laid across the bed with my feet dangling off of the edge. Zoe and I had gone to a nice Wizarding pub where we'd had a lovely meal cooked my House-Elves (so no risk of food poisoning) and neither of us had had any alcohol.

"And yet…" Zoe let it trail off and I reluctantly pushed myself up with my arms so that I could sit cross-legged in front of her. She mirrored my position and then just looked at me, waiting for my reply.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out. As soon as the words left my mouth there was a shocked silence that I immediately began to fill with awkward babble. "I found out a few weeks ago when I started feeling sick in the mornings. I went to a Medi-Witch and she told me I was pregnant. I haven't told anyone, not even James. So I told him I had food poisoning when he caught me throwing up."

My long stream of words were cut off as Zoe let out an excited squeal and leant forward to wrap me into a tight hug. When she pulled back I noticed she was grinning madly at me. A knock on the bedroom door interrupted whatever she was going to say.

James opened the door and looked at us curiously; he must have heard Zoe's squeal from the kitchen and come to investigate. He sent a smile at me that I automatically returned. James always made me feel safer and as if my worries were silly; he relaxed me.

"James!" Zoe exclaimed, rushing off of the bed before beginning to push him out of the room and down the stairs. "Why don't you go visit Sirius? I can look after Lily today."

I giggled as Zoe practically forced a set of Sirius's house keys into James's hand. He looked over Zoe's shoulder at me as if to see if I was okay with the new arrangement. I was tempted to point out that Zoe wasn't actually giving either of us a choice, but truthfully, I wanted to talk to Zoe.

"It's fine James," I reassured him. "I'm already feeling better."

"Great! Bye James!" Zoe slammed the door shut in his face. "And don't come back for a few hours!"

We waited in silence until we heard the front door close and then burst out laughing. Zoe came back over to the bed and hugged me again as we laughed.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes and nudged me with her shoulder. "No changing the subject. Why haven't you told James yet?"

"I'm scared," I confessed in a whisper. "I don't know if James wants children, and even if he does it's such horrible timing."

"Oh Lily," Zoe squeezed my hand. "James deserves to know. Horrible timing or not, it's here now and you're going to have to deal with it." She stopped suddenly and went pale. "You are keeping it, right?"

"Of course I am!" I cried, shocked that she'd think otherwise. It was nearly unheard of for Witches to abort their children because Pure-Bloods tended to get pregnant so rarely, but it the Muggle world it would have been an honest question.

For a second, and just a second, I let the thought of aborting run through my mind before shoving it into the deepest part of my mind, ashamed that I would even let it pass for that brief second. I loved James with all of my heart and I already loved my unborn baby, I'd have been devastated if anything happened to it.

"Then let's stop thinking of these depressing things and start celebrating," Zoe clapped her hands and pulled me off of the bed. "Let's get some champagne for me and sparkling water for you!"

I laughed and allowed myself to be dragged into the kitchen where Zoe searched through my fridge for celebrative drinks. For the first time in weeks, I let all of my worries fade away and was able to bask in Zoe's cheery glow. I put a hand over the not-there-yet bump on my stomach and smiled happily.

**A/N: Another One-Shot complete. I hope you liked it.**

**I'm willing to write a One-Shot of anytime in the Packs life; during or after BitM depending on what is asked for. These will include any moments from any member of the pack, even the children or family friends.**

**If anyone has anything they want writing, don't hesitate to ask. Please review! :)**


	3. Family Clash

**A/N: Set before **_**Epilogue**_**. Written for **_**CaraLee934**_**. Enjoy!**

**Family Clash**

Petunia's POV

"Another one of those blasted invitations!" Vernon, my husband, ranted as he threw the post down onto the table.

I hid a smile behind my teacup and picked up the envelope that had offended him so much. It was indeed the very familiar invitation from my sister, Lily, inviting us to her son's birthday party; he would be three this year, a year younger than my own son; Dudley.

We got the same letter every year that we had ignored every time so far. The unwilling smile faded at the thought of my sister; we didn't get on as well as we had when we were younger and that was mostly my own fault.

When Lily was eleven we'd found out that she was a Witch, I can admit now that I was jealous of her, determined to push her away and keep myself from her 'freakiness' as I called it. I unfairly blamed her when our parents were murdered and that only made our relationship worse.

Since then Lily had sent me a letter explaining that our parents' murderer was dead and that the Wizarding War was over. She explained a lot of things that I was interested in and then added an invitation to come to her house for Harry's, her son's, birthday party.

I'd grown up since the last time I'd seen my sister; I was no longer jealous and I did want to meet me nephew. The only problem was Vernon. He knew everything about my sister too and didn't want anything to do with it.

"Maybe if we go we can tell them not to invite us again," I suggested, reading the part of the invitation that described how the Portkey worked and what a Portkey was. "She's determined to invite us."

"What about Dudley?" Vernon blustered, trying to think of a good reason not to go.

"He's included on the invitation," I pointed out. "And it might do him some good to meet others his age."

Eventually, once I'd countered every argument he had, Vernon agreed that it would be best to go and began acting like it was all his own idea. As the day got closer, I got more and more nervous while Dudley ran around excited about meeting his cousin and Vernon got paler.

When the day arrived we held onto the letter while I had Dudley in my arms and said the so-called password. "Marauder's Den."

We were thrown off of our feet by an intense spinning sensation that lasted a few seconds. I looked around and realized we'd landed in an entrance hall of what looked to be an expensive and big house.

A red-headed woman wearing an emerald green dress came out of one of the doors to see who had arrived and then stopped in shock when she saw us. The awkward silence lasted a couple of seconds but during that time I was regretting ever suggesting that we went to the party.

"Petunia!" The woman, Lily, finally cried, running over and grabbing me into a hug, Dudley squashed between us. "I'm so glad you came!"

She pulled away and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. There was no hesitation as she wrapped Vernon into a hug too before gesturing for us to follow her through one of the doors. In the next room was what I could explain as a mess. Adults were sat on comfortable furniture while children ran around and some teenagers talked in a corner.

"The kids were just about to go play outside but let me introduce to my family first," Lily grinned. "James! Bring Harry and Poppy over to meet their Aunt and Uncle."

A man with messy black hair who I remembered seeing with Lily before came up to us carrying two children; a little boy who looked like his father's twin, even the same messy hair, but had his mother's green eyes and a little girl who must have been about a year old, she had red hair and almond coloured eyes.

"Children," James announced in a playful manner. "Meet your Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley."

"More family!" Harry exclaimed in amazement before squirming to be put down next to Dudley. "Come play."

With Harry's urging, Dudley followed him to where two other boys were sitting with two little girls. Harry proudly introduced Dudley to his friends and I watched as the magical children accepted my son with no questions asked.

"That's Neville, Ron, Ginny and Lucy," Lily told me. "I'll introduce you to their parents."

"What did Harry mean about more family?" I asked as we walked over to the other adults with Vernon following us.

"That would be us," another black haired man told me. Unlike James, this man's hair was tamed and he gave off a vibe of confidence and was sat in the casual lounge of someone who'd grown up rich. "All of the kids call us either Aunt or Uncle."

"This is Sirius," Lily stepped in. "He's Harry's god-father. Next to him is his wife Zoe."

I greeted the woman and noticed that she was heavily pregnant and holding a child in her arms. She saw me looking and smiled. "This is Arthur," she bounced the child to make him smile before stroking her hand over her stomach lovingly. "And this one is his little sister, we've not thought of a name yet."

"Zoe is Poppy's god-mother," Lily informed me, leading me over to another group. "Meet Remus and Linda, you already know Severus. Linda and Severus are married, their little girl; Lucy, is the one sat next to your son, not the red head."

"Is your wife not here?" I inquired politely to the man introduced as Remus.

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm not married yet."

"Or even in a relationship," Linda sighed in a frustrated tone of voice. Her husband rolled his eyes as she began to list the names of women who would apparently be perfect for Remus.

Severus and I exchanged a look; we hadn't got along as children and I didn't think we'd ever be friends but we made polite conversation until Lily led me away to someone else. Vernon stayed with Severus and continued their conversation.

"Sev is Poppy's god-father," Lily said. "You're just about to meet Harry's god-mother too."

I was then introduced to Alice, Frank, Molly and Arthur. Alice was Harry's god-mother and she was married to Frank, they had two sons; Neville, who was playing with Dudley and Oliver who had run off with Poppy and another little boy called Connor.

Molly and Arthur were the proud parents of the seven red-headed children and teenagers in the room, excluding Poppy. I was beginning to feel incredibly overwhelmed as I met the last pair of adults in the room; Peter and Marlene, parents of Connor.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked me with concern, noticing my dazed expression.

I shook my head to clear it. "It's a lot to take in," I admitted.

Lily, overhearing what I'd said, took my hand and dragged me into a separate room that I found out was the kitchen. "I'm sorry; I forgot how overwhelming our family can be."

"You have a very big family," I nodded. "Do the children really call everyone in there either Aunt or Uncle?"

"They do," Lily smiled with fondness. "It can get confusing but it's nice knowing so many people are looking out for the children and each other."

Once I'd recovered, we joined the other room that was now empty of children since they'd gone outside with James and Sirius. We stayed to eat with Lily and her enormous family and then, after a tour of the mansion, Remus changed the Portkey on our letter to take us home.

Dudley was asleep before I put him into the bed; he'd been telling me about his time at the party and how he wanted to go back soon to see everyone. Once he was settled down, I went back downstairs to see Vernon.

"I won't be going next year, Pet," he declared in his no-nonsense voice. "It was completely unorganized; children everywhere and they were practically flaunting their unnaturalness! Then there was that woman, Millie was it? Imagine having seven children!"

"It was Molly, dear," I corrected. "And you don't have to go again, but Dudley and I will."

I refused to listen to him as he listed all the reasons going back was a bad idea and instead went up to bed. Vernon followed me and tried once more to convince me as we were getting into bed.

"They're freaks!" He announced sullenly. "I don't want you contaminated by them."

I didn't argue with him. The definition of a freak was something unusual and Lily's family was definitely that. It didn't matter what Vernon said, my son wanted to go back so I would take him, and if I enjoyed myself than it was just another reason to go.

"There's something wrong with all of them," Vernon said. "They're-"

He struggled to find a word that would describe them.

"Magical," I completed for him.

**A/N: This didn't go as planned. I'd planned to write one where Petunia agreed with Vernon and they met in the street but once I put it into Petunia's POV this was created. Plus, I believe that Lily would have tried to reach out to her sister and if Petunia hadn't been 'burdened' with Harry she might have been more accepting once the jealousy had passed. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review! :)**


	4. Moony's Guilt

**A/N: This chapter is for **_**DracoAngelOfLight**_** and takes place during **_**Denial and Hope**_**. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Moony's Guilt**

Remus's POV

The sound of someone shifting around slowly brought me back to consciousness. I kept my eyes shut and began cataloguing my injuries; it must have been a rough night but I knew that I'd have felt worse without Madame Pomfrey's potions and bandages.

"You look like hell," I murmured when I saw James sat in the seat by my bed. It was true; he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and he was holding his arm in a position that made me think he must have been injured.

"Look who's talking," he shot back with a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. I couldn't hide my grin as he placed a pile of chocolate on the table next to me; it always made me feel better after a full moon.

"I have an excuse," I reminded him, holding up one of my arms so that he could see the bandages covering it. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Erm…" I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned my head there was nothing there, so I looked back at James and waited for an answer. "The night before the full moon."

"You haven't slept in 36 hours?" I asked incredulously with more than a bit of worry, especially since his reply had sounded more like a question. "How are you still awake?"

"My utter awesomeness," he grinned cockily but I could see that it didn't reach his eyes and he quickly continued before I could speak. "Plus Sirius and Peter haven't slept either."

I chuckled, letting it go for now. "This is just proof I'm the only sane one in the Marauders."

Silence fell over us for a while as I struggled into a more comfortable sitting position. I let my gaze wander around the room for anybody else but it looked like James was there alone. Yet again, Sirius and Peter could have been under an invisibility cloak without me knowing any different. I wondered briefly where Madame Pomfrey was before just being grateful she wasn't forcing any nasty tasting potions on me, no matter how helpful they were.

"What do you remember from last night?" James questioned suddenly, breaking the silence. I blinked at him, startled; the other Marauders didn't usually ask me what I remembered because they knew that I liked to forget everything about being a werewolf.

James pulled the Marauders map out his pocket and avoided looking at me. I don't think he'd meant to ask me that, but once it was out he couldn't take it back and I knew it was important. Beginning to feel the first stirs of fear in my stomach, I let the memories of the night before drift to the front of my mind.

"Well," I started slowly, trying to make sense of my memories. "I have vague memories of the forest, and then it goes blurry." It was always difficult for me to understand the memories I kept from my nights as a wolf because they weren't really from my point of view; it was like trying to look through somebody else's eyes.

James closed his eyes and I saw some of the tension leave his body. "So you only remember the forest?" He asked hopefully.

"Um," I closed his eyes, thinking back as far as I could for clear memories. "We were in the forest, and then there was a shout," I opened my eyes in horror as the next memory assaulted my mind. "I remember tasting blood."

James looked away so that I couldn't see his eyes; the movement convinced me that my worst fear had come true; I'd attacked someone. I heard a distressed sound and realized that it had come from my mouth as I tugged on James's arm and forced him to face me.

"Who did I bite?" I demanded fearfully.

James hesitated before telling me everything that happened, starting with his time on Prefect duty with Lily. I could tell that he didn't want to tell me the story, each word was said unwillingly, but he continued stubbornly until got to the part about Lily shouting at him.

I jumped as if electrocuted and felt a wave of horror wash over me, I had to force down my panic and tears as I interrupted. ""Lily? I bit Lily? How badly is she hurt? Does she hate me?"

"No, don't worry," James soothed quickly, clearly trying to get me to calm down so that he could continue. "You didn't bite Lily."

Once I'd calmed down a little, James continued on with his story. I remained on alert as I listened and I could feel myself getting paler as I listened to what James was saying. I chocked as he told me about changing back to human in order to warn Lily and didn't try to stop my tears as he finally admitted that I'd bitten him.

"I'm sorry," I cried, ignoring the tears that I could feel pouring down my face. "I'm so so sorry!"

James got up and sat next to me on the bed, murmuring nonsense to me under his breath, most of what he was saying didn't make sense but it helped to get me to stop crying. I hadn't even realized I was still muttering 'sorry' until I stopped. James handed me some tissues and kept some for himself to get rid of his own tears.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked nervously. I didn't want to believe that any of the Marauders would ever betray me but I knew that by biting James I had technically betrayed him first. "Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"NO!" He exclaimed loudly before lowering his voice and beginning to speak quickly. "No, we're going to keep it secret. Well, Lily knows now, she knows about everything, but she promised not to tell too."

I smiled weakly at him, happy that he must have been close enough to Lily to actually trust her and relieved that he didn't seem to hate me. "How is this going to work?"

"We're going to do a lot of research and see what happens when two werewolves are put together," he told me calmly, showing no fear about the fact that he'd been turned into a werewolf and that his whole life had changed. "But we'll keep it secret, no one needs to know."

Silence settled over us again, but it was a thoughtful silence this time. "Thanks," I said eventually. I wasn't just thanking him for not telling Dumbledore, thus saving my life; I was also thanking him for not hating me and trying to protect me no matter what.

"We're still brothers," he assured me, as if he'd read my mind. "We always will be, this changes nothing."

Sniffing slightly, I nodded and smiled at him as he left the bed and climbed back into his chair. I felt a wave of exhaustion crash over me and had to stifle a yawn. I didn't want to go to sleep; I wanted to stay up and convince James that the best thing for him to do would be for him to get some rest and catch up on all of the sleep he'd lost, but my mind began to shut itself down and my eye-lids became too heavy to hold up.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like this, but it's done now. Please leave me a review! :)**


	5. Survivors Remorse

**A/N: Written for **_**QueenElizabeth3andCourtJeste r**_**, I hope you like it. Takes place during _Guilty Realisations. _Enjoy!**

**Survivors Remorse**

Lily's POV

I'd been hyper aware of the fact that Potter had been absent all day. I waited all morning for him to saunter into class, bragging to his friends about how he had managed to escape Prefect duty but he didn't go to any of his classes. At first I was annoyed when he didn't turn up for our first class of the day; I thought he was skiving off like he usually did.

When he finally entered the classroom for the last lesson, Transfiguration, I felt all of my anger slide away to be replaced with worry. Potter was incredibly pale and he seemed to be avoiding drawing any attention to himself. He wasn't acting anything like the ego-manic he normally was.

For the first time in my life, I didn't pay any attention to what was going on during the lesson. I spent the entire time turning around in my chair and trying to catch Potter's eye. It was annoying to find out that the one time I wanted Potter to talk to me was the one time he wanted to avoid me.

Eventually, with no other option left, I cornered him outside the classroom as soon as the bell went. McGonagall gave me a strange look; no doubt she had noticed by inattention to the lesson and thought I was acting weirdly. Potter gave me an alarmed look before grabbing my arm and dragging me into a passageway that I hadn't known existed.

"Where are we?" I questioned as soon as Potter faced me.

"Secret passageway," he muttered nervously. "It leads to Hogsmeade."

I glanced down the dark tunnel in surprise. It explained how Potter and his friends could sneak out of school if they knew about secret passageways. I dragged my thoughts back to the night before and spun around to look back at Potter.

"What happened last night?" I demanded. "First you ditched rounds, and then when I found you, you shouted at me to get inside?"

"Nothing," Potter avoided looking me in the eye and shifted awkwardly on the spot. "How did you find me?"

"You dropped your Potions essay," I explained, taking the folded bit of parchment out of my pocket and showing it to him. "You sounded scared last night."

Memories of his shout flashed through my mind; he had sounded terrified and more serious than I'd ever heard him before. It was for that reason that I'd gone back inside when he'd told me to, something I wouldn't normally do.

"It was nothing!" Potter snapped, beginning to get angry with my pressing. He turned away to walk out of the passageway. Acting on instinct, I reached forward and grabbed Potter's shoulder, pulling him so that he was facing me again.

I wasn't expecting the yelp of pain that came from him and I immediately let go of him in case I'd hurt him. It was then that I noticed there was blood on my hand and the only place it could have come from was Potter. "You're bleeding."

"Barely," Potter mumbled, he was holding his left arm stiffly as if it hurt too much to move.

"Let me see," I commanded, pulling out my wand and trying to remember the healing lessons I'd had with Madame Pomfrey.

"Not a chance!" He exclaimed, looking as if I'd asked him to strip and then run around the Great Hall.

I narrowed my eyes at him and raised my wand. Potter grumbled under his breath but the threat was enough to convince him to strip his robes off so that I could see his shoulder. There was a bandage wrapped around it but it was soaked with blood.

"Why haven't you gone to Madame Pomfrey?" I asked, reaching up and gently touching the bandage, taking care not to press too hard and hurt him.

"Don't feel like it," he growled. I was relieved that he didn't seem to notice that I was slowly unwrapping his bandages. As soon as I pulled the last bandage off Potter jerked his shoulder away from me.

There was no denying that the wound was a bite; the skin around it was healing, but I could still see the puncture marks from teeth. Facts burst through my brain quickly and each one made me feel sicker.

"L-last n-night," I stammered. "I-it was a f-full m-moon."

I was hoping desperately that he'd tell me I was wrong, laugh it off and tell me I was being ridiculous, because there was no way James Potter could have been bitten by a werewolf. Especially since the only werewolf at Hogwarts was Remus and Potter should have known better than to go anywhere near where Remus transformed.

"Please," he croaked, shattering all of my hopes. "Please don't tell."

"When you shouted at me," I stated, realizing the truth as I spoke. "You distracted him."

"Please, Lily," he begged. "I'll never bother you again. Please don't tell."

"I won't," I promised solemnly.

"Thank you," Potter said, pulling his robes back on.

"What happened?" I whispered, unsure what I was talking about but needing to hear his answer. I caught his eye and held his gaze as he opened his mouth and told me everything.

My heart went out to him as he spoke about becoming Animagi in his Fifth year, a feat that had never been done before. When he told me what he'd done to protect me, I felt like crying and screaming at him. Why would he do that for me? After all of the times that I'd rejected him and he still risked his life to save me.

"I won't tell," I swore again. He nodded slowly, as if he hadn't meant to tell me everything and was only just realizing what he'd done. Giving me one last glance, he turned around and began leaving the passageway.

"James," I called him back. He looked startled by the fact that I'd used his name but there was no way I couldn't after hearing everything he'd done. I looked down at the bloodied bandages in my hands and twisted them nervously as I spoke. "I'm sorry; it was all my fault."

"No it wasn't," he denied. All of a sudden he was stood in front of me, lifting my head so that I was forced to look into his eyes. "I'd do anything for you." He left quickly before I could reply, leaving me standing alone in the passageway.

Knowing that no one else would find me, I felt safe enough to sit down on the floor with my back against the wall and curl into a ball as tears streamed out of my eyes. The sobs that I'd been holding back broke forth and echoed off of the walls.

Guilt ate away at me as I cried. I felt guilty for so many things; for being the reason that James got hurt, for sticking my nose in where it didn't belong and, most of all, for not taking James seriously all those times that he'd told me he truly cared for me.

It was a couple of hours before I felt well enough to leave the passageway and begin making my way back to Gryffindor Tower. I cast a few concealment charms so that nobody noticed I'd been crying, it must have worked because no one gave me funny looks.

I went straight to my dorm room when I entered the tower, ignoring the questioning looks that Alice threw me. Neither Potter nor his friends were in the common room, but I didn't allow myself to wonder where they were as I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Please review! :)**


End file.
